Levi Odia los Hospitales
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Detestaba los hospitales, si pudiera, haría que todos y cada uno de ellos dejara de existir. Sin embargo, un acontecimiento le haría olvidar el odio que sentía hacia ellos. AU basado en la portada.


**Oneshot dedicado a Cerisier Jin, ya que ella me pidió que le hiciera un oneshot inspirado en la portada que portada y aquí está, espero te guste tu regalo bebé :3. También este oneshot es una manera de despedir el año 2017, les había prometido que les tendría una sorpresa, y a estas altura ya sabrán que no sólo fue este oneshot 7u7r.**

 **También dedicación especial para mi querido grupo de facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika" y a mis muñecas del grupo de Whatsapp "El Harem del Enano"... También a Sarah Usher porque sí :3.**

 **Ya no los entretengo más ¡A leer!**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC en ambos personajes.**

* * *

 **Levi Odia los Hospitales**

* * *

Levi odiaba los hospitales.

Los odiaba, los aborrecia. Es más si pudiera, haría explotar cada uno de esos lugares monstruosos de la faz de la tierra. Para él, esos eran lugares de tortura.

Les había tomado un odio desmesurado desde su corta infancia, pues había sido un niño enfermizo, y los doctores y enfermeras que habían estado a cargo del cuidado de su salud no habían sido lo más comprensivos que se esperaría frente a un niño de cuatro años de edad.

El olor a cloro mezclado con otros desinfectantes llegó con gran intensidad a sus fosas nasales. La señora de limpieza estaba limpiando el piso a escasos tres metros de donde él se encontraba. Arrugó la nariz y una oleada de náuseas se hizo presente en su garganta.

Sus amigos hacían bromas acerca de que él al ser un obseso de la limpieza viviría feliz en un hospital, cosa errada. Amaba la limpieza sí, pero la limpieza y los hospitales no podían mezclarse en una misma oración según él.

El olor se hizo aún más penetrante conforme la señora comenzaba a limpiar cada rincón de la sala de espera. No soportó más, tomó la pequeña mochila que traía consigo y salió disparado al área de fumadores que tenía ese hospital «Irónico, estamos en un hospital, y promueven que las personas sigan fumando»

Al llegar se situó en la zona más alejada del lugar. Era un amplio jardín, muy bonito que tenía una fuente al centro y varios caminos convergían en ella, había muchas plantas de todos los colores, pequeños árboles y arbustos. Cada ciertos metros habían bancas con una mesa, parecía un pequeño parque aquel lugar.

«Nada mal para lo que se pagó» pensó.

Frente a cualquier persona que lo viera, pensaría que era una persona normal, que estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del bonito paisaje de ese sitio.

Sin embargo alguien que conociera muy bien a Levi, diría que estaba bastante nervioso, a nada de un colapso nervioso. Y es que él no fumaba, o por lo menos lo había dejado de hacer en cuanto se casó, hacía cinco años atrás.

Pero ahí se encontraba, con una expresión indescifrable mientras calaba poco a poco su cigarrillo.

A todo esto todos se preguntarían ¿entonces qué hacía ese hombre en un hospital si tanto los odiaba? La respuesta era sencilla; su esposa justo ese día había roto fuente. En otras palabras, en esos momentos llevaba al menos dos horas en labor de parto.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que su cabeza no lo había podido asimilar en el momento justo en el que Mikasa había gritado "¡Levi, ya viene!".

Había respondido de la manera más absurda "¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? Hoy no esperábamos visitas". No cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que vio el charco de líquido amniótico que había bajo los pies de su esposa.

Después todo se reprodujo en cámara rápida por la urgencia de ese acontecimiento. No dejaría que su primogénito naciera en cualquier lugar. Entre movimientos torpes ppr ayudar a su mujer a subir el carro y metidas de pata –olvidó meter la maleta con la ropa del bebé, de Mikasa y la póliza, teniendo que regresar las ocho cuadras que ya habían avanzado–, ser perseguidos por la policía de la ciudad al pasarse un alto e ir a alta velocidad, los constantes gritos y muecas de dolor que hacía Mikasa durante cada contracción, fue que pudieron llegar al hospital que ella había elegido para dar a luz.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias y presentar los papeles correspondientes para que ingresaran a Mikasa al quirófano, él había estado dispuesto –contra todo pronóstico – a estar presente durante todo el labor de parto, sin embargo la entrada le fue negada a petición de Mikasa.

Ella sabía de los sentimientos negativos que esos lugares provocaban en su marido,y estaba consciente que por muy fuerte, e incluso cruel que llegara a ser él en su día a día, no soportaría ver la escena de un parto.

Levi se molestó por ello, pero su amiga la doctora Hanji lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ella estaba en buenas manos. En un día normal dudaría de las palabras de la castaña, ella estaba loca y tenía manías sumamente extrañas, pero sabía que ella haría todo lo posible por que Mikasa y su hijo estuvieran bien.

Apretó el puente de su nariz, los anteojos que estaba usando le comenzaron a molestar. No se había percatado de que aun los tenía puestos, le sorprendió que entre tanto ajetreo no se le hubiesen caído.

Justo cuando iba a darle otra calada al cigarro se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había terminado. Hastiado tomó otro de la cajetilla. Mikasa estaría decepcionada de verlo fumando, pero era la única manera en que podía tranquilizarse un poco. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, ya quería ver a su mujer y por fin conocer a la pequeña personita fruto de su amor –y noches de pasión desenfrenada–.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era un mensaje de su madre que decía " _Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien, Mika es fuerte, tú tío Kenny y yo vamos a mitad de camino_ ". Durante los tortuosos treinta minutos que hicieron de su hogar al hospital, Levi le había marcado a si madre para que hablara con Mikasa y la ayudara a sobrellevar los dolores.

Kuchel era enfermera, ahora ya retirada, y mientras Levi manejaba, ella se había encargado de decirle a Mikasa palabras de aliento y ayudarla a hacer respiraciones que le servirían para mitigar un poco el dolor. Levi estaba agradecido de tener a su madre en esos momentos.

Por otro lado, nos padres de Mikasa habían tenido que interrumpir sus vacaciones, y habían tomado el primer vuelo que saliera de Klorva. El parto de su hija los tomó desprevenidos, pues lo esperaban para tres semanas después de su viaje. Mientras tanto los amigos de Mikasa estaban también de regreso de un congreso de la empresa en que laboraban, al que ellos se habían negado que ella asistiera.

«Benditos mocosos que se opusieron» No se podía imaginar lo que hubiera pasado y el posible shock nervioso que hubiera sufrido –aun peor que el que estaba experimentando en esos momentos–.

Tomó el libro que Mikasa se había molestado en meter en la mochila de él meses antes, argumentando que de esa manera él se podría distraer cuando ella estuviera ocupada pariendo.

«No puedo concentrarme, tsk» No entendía porque Mikasa le había puesto un libro acerca de paternidad, y es que él era de la idea de que así como no se nace sabiendo ser padre, tampoco los libros pueden instruirte para ese rol, todo se aprendía a base de errores y logros. Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios.

Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos que se atropellaban unos con otros «¿Estará sufriendo mucho?» «¿El bebé como será? ¿Será niño o niña?» «Espero saque sus ojos, y definitivamente que ni herede mi estatura».

De lo que estaba seguro era que el o la bebé –querían que el sexo de su primogénito fuera una sorpresa– sería de buen tamaño, la gran barriga que Mikasa había cargado esos meses se lo había comprobado, además muy dentro de él quería que fuera un niño, no es que le desagradaran las niñas, sólo que quería tener un varoncito que estuviera de su lado ante los berrinches de su esposa. Con el tiempo claro que querría una niña a la cual mimar, pero eso sería mucho después, tal vez cuando su primer hijo ya tuviera al menos tres años.

Estaba hilando todo eso cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Ahora era un mensaje de Hanji.

"¡Enanoooo! Todo excelente, ¡vaya tino que tienes! Se encuentran en la tercer planta habitación 304… ¡ _Son preciosos!"_

Suponía que se refería a que Mikasa se veía bonita después de tanta espera para tener a su primer hijo en brazos. Agarró sus cosas y las metió torpemente en la mochila. Sabía que la maleta de Mikasa y el bebé una enfermera la llevaría a la habitación correspondiente, así que lo único que tenía que preocuparle era que su esposa e hijo estuvieran despiertos.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, atravesó el vestíbulo, y ni siquiera esperó el elevador, subió las escaleras hasta la tercer planta. y años de practicar deportes extremos, estaban pagando.

Al llegar al pasillo, se sintió dudoso de seguir avanzando. Quería verlos, pero los nervios que hasta cierta medida había controlado, habían regresado con mayor ímpetu. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta la puerta que tenía el número 304. Tocó suavemente la puerta, y un suave murmullo dijo "Adelante".

Abrió la puerta, su mano estaba temblando y sudando, en verdad ninguno de los deportes que había practicado en su vida lo habían puesto así de nervioso. Cuando por fin la abrió, bajó la mirada y entro rápidamente. Cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella. Todo le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas.

—¿Levi?— su esposa lo llamó — ¿Te sientes bien?— la preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Tal vez lo más sensato hubiera sido que no dejaran entrar a Levi en la habitación. Quizá todo lo que había pasado en su infancia le estaban calando, pero ella se equivocaba ante tales pensamientos. Su marido estaba nervioso, y no sabía que cara poner al enfrentarse a su esposa y su pequeño bebé. Respiró profundamente y volteó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si en un inicio se había sentido mareada, ahora juraría que perdería la consciencia.

Frente a él Mikasa lo recibía sonriente, una sonrisa que juraría nunca le había conocido. Tenía un bonito color carmesí adornando sus mejillas, era bellísima… Pero lo que le había robado el aliento y casi lo llevaba a un estado de coma, era que ella cargaba dos pequeños bultitos, uno en cada brazo.

—Acercate— la voz de Mikasa era muy dulce. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la cama donde ella reposaba.— Bendito dios, metimos cinco mudas de ropa para bebé.

—Pero que…

—Es un niño y una niña— los ojitos del bebé que estaba justo frente a él se abrieron. Sus ojitos curiosos lo observaban y Levi puro jurar que shabia vuelto a enamorar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Mikasa le ofreció cargar a esa personita.

Con movimientos cuidadosos y torpes, Levi tomo el cuerpecito en brazos. Era tan pequeño y delicado que afloró en él la necesidad de proteger con su propia vida ese bultito fruto del amor que le profesaba a su esposa.

—Esto explica la enorme barriga que tenías — dijo señalando con su cabeza ambos bebés. — Pero aún así no logro entender como es que en las ecografías no se distinguieron dos cuerpecitos.

—Según Hanji, ellos estaban bien coordinados dentro del vientre.

—Al parecer van a ser muy unidos y…— la frase la dejó inconclusa al sentir unas pequeñas manitas tironear su playera.

—Al parecer Livy esta ansiosa porque su padre le preste atención— Levi sonrió ante el nombre que Mikasa había escogido para la niña, él innumerables veces había escuchado cuando ella les decía a sus amigas que si tenía una niña la llamaría Livy, un nombre que se asemejaba al nombre de él.

—Y al parecer Mikah prefiere estar en brazos de su madre— el pequeño niño que cargaba Mikasa se removió acercándose aún más al tibio cuerpo de su madre. Ella sonrió complacida ante el nombre que su esposo había decidido para su pequeño.

La nueva familia disfrutó de unas cuantas horas a solas. Después hicieron su aparición todos sus amigos y familiares, a compartir la dicha de los esposos.

Levi estaba tan feliz –aunque su rostro se siguiera viendo imperturbable– que había olvidado por completo la aversión que sentía hacia los hospitales.

Sin duda, ahora ese lugar había adquirido un nuevo significado para él, y podía decir, que los hospitales no eran tan malos como él creía.

* * *

 **Ooooook… espero que les haya gustado y que no me acribillen por el OoC en el que caí, no me di cuenta de esto hasta que lo terminé :'v pero aun así espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o tomatazo, me lo pueden dejar en un review o por mensaje privado.**

 **¡Feliz Añoooo!**

 **Los quieroooooo**

 **~Judith**


End file.
